Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Wells (born August 29, 1990) is an American actress and author known for the bestselling Sisterly Love book series. She also has her own YouTube channel with an popular series called Get the Look where she recreate outfits from TV shows, music videos, and fashion shows, followed by another series called How-To's. Early Life Wells attend Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, California and graduated in 2008. She revealed in her reality show Being Maryam that while attending Dorsey High, she was a victim of bullying and harassment, which caused her to slide into a short-lived depression. She then attended Los Angeles Trade Technical College, a few months after high school graduation. However, due to transportation problems, Maryam was forced to dropped out. She had planned to returned to Trade Tech, but after the death of her father in October 2014, she chose to attend another college. She chose to attend Los Angeles City College to study acting and theatre. However, she due to not having an diploma, she left LA City College. In the beginning of 2017, she protested against President Trump's agenda by ignoring his plans and taking his actions to congress. She attended Universal College of Beauty in her old neighborhood, Baldwin Hills for 13 months before attending AMDA in L.A. Career YouTube career While studying ating at AMDA in Los Angeles, Wells has her own YouTube channel with her haul videos, in which she shows her fashion and style purchases via the internet. She uploads videos of outfit ideas (based on the characters for her novels fanfiction stories of her fave TV shows, makeup and hair tutorials (also based on her novels and fanfiction stories), recipes, and do it yourself ideas. The videos that made her popular were her recreations of outfits from TV and music videos that she incorporated them into her personal style, she called the series, Get the Look. Writing In 2001, at age 10, Wells wrote her first story, Girlfriends on Ice, around the time she was in the fifth grade. Three years later, she stopped writing the series around the time she was in middle school, due to pop music being replaced by R&B. In 2011, Maryam watch an cancelled TV series, All About Us from NBC. She knew the series had potential, but the show was cancelled. So she decided to rewrite the series into a book series, changing it into a novel series she would like to read, from her point of view. While writing All About Us, Wells watched Double Trouble which starred identical twins, Liz and Jean Sagal, the twin sisters of actress Katey Sagal. Double Trouble lasted from 1984 to 1985, but Wells believe she can revamped the series into a book series, with teenage twins getting into trouble, but also dealing with serious teen issues. However, in late 2015, both novel series were put on hold due to Wells writing other books. In late 2015, Wells began writing an new series, Sisterly Love about the lives of three young African-American sisters in Los Angeles. Actresses Meagan Tandy, Alexandra Shipp, and Cymphonique Miller posed on the book covers as the Rollins sisters. Meagan posed as eldest sister, Eva; Alexandra posed as middle sister, Dominique; and Cymphonique posed as youngest sister, Tanzie. That same year, she came up with a new novel series about an teenage girl from Santa Mira, who learns that she is a witch, an descendant of the "Witches of Salem". The series was entitled, Teen Witch of Santa Mira. Wells wrote an autobiography entitled Being Maryam Wells about her life and career and her early upbringing. Her second autobiography, My Life as an Fashionable Mom, was about her life as an author, working hair stylist, video blogger, and mother to her children. Published Works Fiction *''All About Us'' franchsie *''Double Trouble'' franchise *''Serena Witches'' franchise *''Sisterly Love'' series Autobiography *''Being Maryam Wells'' *''My Life as an Hollywood Mom'' Perfumes Her fragrance was made by Parlux Fragrances. Her debut perfume, Pure Ambition, was launched in -. The success of Pure Ambition spawned four more fragrances, Sweet Ambition, Secrets, Destiny, and Free Spirit. Personal Life Wells would like to have children, especially three daughters. Trivia *Wells left Los Angeles Trade Technical College to major in Theater at Los Angeles City College, but she left LACC due to not having an high school diploma. Although she received her diploma, she did not return to LACC. *One of her hobbies is making jewelry. She plans on starting her own jewelry line in the future. *Her father, Eddie passed away from colon cancer in 2014. *Her's favorite movies are Ruthless People and San Andreas. *She likes wearing wigs. *Her favorite Star Trek series is Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Her least favorite month is October, because she lost her father in that month. *Her favorite month is August, because of her birthday. *Studied acting for two years at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy in Los Angeles. *While studying at AMDA, Wells would write her novels All About Us, Double Trouble, and Sisterly Love. *She received her high school diploma on May 11th, 2016, five months after the California High School Exit Examination was abolished. *She enjoys reading, writing, being outgoing, putting together outfits, and making jewelry. *Wells was born on the same day and in the same year (August 29, 1990) as another actress Nicole Gale Anderson. *She was previously accepted to the New York Film Academy. It was unknown which campus she applied to. *While studying acting, Wells has her own YouTube channel where she uploads fashion and beauty tutorials, she also has two shows on her channel. *She named her first child in honor of both her father and her brother. Michael for a boy or Michaela for a girl. *She wears her own outfits to red carpet events and even her own events, as well as makes her own outfits. *She shops at Lulu's, Nasty Gal, Forever 21, and other stores for red carpet looks, TV appearances, and work. *She does not smoke. *She drives a Volkswagen. *Wells has a list of Trademarks. **Sweet Smile **Black Hats **Top thin lip and Bottom full lip **Crazy jewelry *She was an fan of Style Network until it was changed to Esquire Tv Channel in 2013. *She used to watch The Vampire Diaries because she was an fan of the Damon-Elena Relationship. *She moved to Los Feliz in the Fall of 2017. *She sometimes wears glasses. *She's a huge fan of the "Pretty Little Liars" series, by Sara Shepard and the TV show. She is also a fan of Aria and Hanna's styles. *She loves being an actress and an author. *Interests: Shopping, styling her wigs, writing stories, and watching her favorite shows. *She worked at a hair salon, while studying at AMDA to pay for tuition.